<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spiderman solving domestic disputes by TeethFarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952462">spiderman solving domestic disputes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie'>TeethFarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Short, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this is my google drive with no recollection that I ever wrote it. It was in essay format like it was meant for school. I didn’t submit it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spiderman solving domestic disputes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Recently, I have come across a peculiar question, “Should SpiderMan be in charge of domestic dispute?”. Obviously, reading that would invoke some sort of opinion. So, I am here to give mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If SpiderMan was real, I do believe he should branch out his services. Sure, stopping robberies, muggers and helping old women across the street is fine and all, but domestic disturbances can be just as dangerous as supervillains raining terror on New York City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine this, you and your partner are in a fight, you can’t even hear yourself think with the shouting that bounces off the walls, plates are thrown and threats made. Then, all of the sudden--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thwip!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stripe of white string-like material flies through your open window and sticks itself to the walls. Then, a man clad in red and blue launches himself through your window and in-between you and your partner. Naturally, you scream. I mean, a strange man burst through your window, who wouldn’t be startled? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then you realize who it is. Behold, SpiderMan! He calmly addresses and de-escalates the situation to the best of his abilities, which actually helps. He points out that toxic relationships are dangerous and need to be nipped in the bud early on. That leads you to address your relationship and your future with your partner. SpiderMan has led you and your partner to the first step to achieving a healthy relationship and urges you to seek counseling together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that scenario in mind, you can probably make the assumption that SpiderMan could help a lot of people in these situations. Obviously, they wouldn’t all go that smoothly, but nothing is ever perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, I believe that when SpiderMan retires his vigilante gig, he could pursue marriage counseling as a future career. He could continue to help people and still make enough money to rent on time. I mean, that Chemical Engineering degree doesn’t really pay the bills if you don’t have a job to go with it, now does it, Peter? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>In conclusion, this is why I think SpiderMan should put a little more time into handling domestic issues.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>